phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fast and the Phineas
|image=42 zooms ahead.jpg |caption=Phineas racing in the Swamp Oil 500. |season= 1 |production=102A |broadcast=4 |story=Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Dan Povenmire |storyboards=Antoine Guilbaud Sherm Cohen |director=Dan Povenmire |us=February 2, 2008 |international=June 2, 2011 (Disney XD Canada) |pairedwith="Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" |dvd=''The Fast and the Phineas'' |adapt=''Speed Demons'' | arc= | iTunes= }} Phineas and Ferb enter the Swamp Oil 500 after upgrading mom's car and turning it into race car 42. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to deflate everything in the Tri-State Area from his blimp. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are wondering what to do today, other than give Perry a bath. From behind the fence comes the roar of race cars racing, and their dilemma is solved. They head to the garage to begin the upgrades to their mom's car. Candace walks by, engrossed in the need to take a new picture for her blog, for the current picture was already a whole week old. She poses and snaps the new picture; it appears exactly the same as the old one. It suddenly dawns on her that something is going on in the garage behind her so she zips over to investigate. Phineas and Ferb are part-way through converting the car for racing, but since they don't know how to drive (not to mention aren't old enough to), Ferb has modified it so that it can be run by remote control. Candace runs off to tell Mom, but discovers she can't find her. She comes back and asks Phineas where their mom is and he says she is off playing bridge at Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro's house. Candace walks across the street and rings the doorbell. Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro answers the door. She goes on about how much Candace has changed and grown, even though the two of them had seen each other the previous week. Candace has to yell in through the doorway to get her mom's attention. Behind her, Phineas and Ferb are testing the car. It zips by several times, causing their hair to change several times (it also swaps their hair style and color once). Phineas then tests out the red button on the remote control. A rocket engine activates, and launches the car upwards, out of sight. Naturally, this is the moment when their mom arrives to see what Candace is yelling about. Isabella comes by just as testing nears completion. After announcing his intention to enter the Swamp Oil 500, she suggests to Phineas that he might need a pit crew, and Phineas approves. Meanwhile, Perry walks around to the side of the building, pulls out his Agent P fedora and a remote control switch, and uses the remote to enter his lair. Major Monogram briefs Agent P on Dr. Doofenshmirtz's latest purchase, a blimp. Agent P jumps into his flying platypus vehicle (hover-jet) and exits through the top of the backyard tree. At the race track, Isabella reports in with the Fireside Girls, who will be the pit crew. She briefs the other girls on the race car 42's specifications. During her search for Phineas and Ferb, Candace meets up with Jeremy. She fakes knowledge in the sport in order to get close to him. Just as she's starting to get comfortable around Jeremy, the race announcers begin talking about Team Phineas over the loudspeakers. A clip of Candace shouting for Phineas is shown on the big screen, but it's a less-than-flattering shot. Jeremy points out that her brothers will be on TV and Candace's hope that she can still bust them is restored. Candace calls her mom and tells her turn on the TV, but the Garcia-Shapiro's entertainment system has a lot of remotes and it takes quite a while to find the right one. By the time she gets tuned into the race, the interview with Team Phineas has ended and all Linda sees is a dandruff shampoo commercial. She asks Candace if there's something she wanted to tell her, but the scene immediately cuts to the starting line, where Ferb let's Phineas know he's good to go. As the racers wait at the starting line, the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated blimp flies over the stadium. Perry catches up to the blimp and boards it. Dr. Doofenshmirtz promptly captures him, then introduces his newest invention, the Deflate-inator. He announces that after a test firing on at the track, he will deflate everything in the Tri-State Area, forcing people to come to him if they want something inflated. Meanwhile, Candace heads down to the track to stop Phineas. She gets a little too close to the action and returns to the stands with grime caking her entire body and her hairstyle ruined by the momentum of the cars. A photographer tries to get her to buy a souvenir photo and Candace realizes how to get evidence to show her mom. Grabbing the camera, she takes a picture of Phineas as he's driving, but doesn't have enough money to buy both photos. She gives one back, which the photographer rips up. She rides back home on her bike with the other photo. Ferb has been sitting up in a crow's nest, controlling the car. Phineas asks him if he could get some more power into the car. The car abruptly slows down and is passed by an antique car. Ferb hooks the car up to a more powerful battery and now their car really takes off. During a very efficient pit stop by the Fireside Girls, Isabella compliments Phineas on his helmet, saying it was manly. Phineas thanks her and his pit crew and re-enters the race, sporting a bow on top of the car (courtesy of Gretchen). Dr. Doofenshmirtz test-fires the Deflate-inator. A beach ball is the first victim. It deflates, flying through the air, and falls onto the windshield of one of the cars, setting off a chain-reaction of collisions and damage to the stadium. Thanks to Ferb's help, Phineas has no problem avoiding the wreckage, allowing him to kick back and play a little guitar. The racing-commentators notice that Phineas's car is navigating the track with ease, saying that "It's almost as if he can see the whole track!" Ferb has things so well under control that he joins in on a keyboard while Isabella and three Fireside Girls sing Go, Go, Phineas. Back at the Garcia-Shapiro home, Candace presents the photo to her mom. It turns out to be the wrong one, the one the photographer took of her covered in racing-car gunk with Jeremy looking on in the background. Candace's scream is heard by Dr. Doofenshmirtz, blocks away, causing him to gleefully say "Already they fear me!" While the doctor is locating some cheese to give to the mouse, who is recharging the Deflate-inator ray, Agent P pulls out his briefcase of cheese samples and shoots stinky cheese into the doctor's pants with a crossbow. The mouse follows the cheese into the pants and Dr. Doofenshmirtz's scream shatters the glass imprisoning Agent P. Agent P attacks Dr. Doofenshmirtz. The fight causes the Deflate-inator to fire. The beam strikes a large mirror on a truck, bounces back to the blimp and the blimp promptly deflates. Candace realizes that the race broadcast might still be going on and turns on the TV. She has much better luck with getting it turned on quickly, just in time to see Phineas take the checkered flag. Mom heads over to see what Candace is so frantic about, but at that moment, the deflated blimp crashes into the broadcasting tower, cutting the signal. Mom enters the room to find Candace staring at the TV, the screen of which is now mere static. Dr. Doofenshmirtz jumps out of the blimp and steals the car. This doesn't bother Phineas, who says, "Looks like we're walking," without any sign of annoyance, confusion, or ire. Agent P jumps onto the hood of the car, causing Doofenshmirtz to scream in panic, and takes over control of the car with the remote he grabbed earlier. At the same time, Candace realizes that Mom's car is still missing from the garage. She figures she can bust the boys by showing her mom the fact that her car is missing. Agent P and Dr. Doofenshmirtz are fighting on the roof of the car while it goes through a car wash. As the doctor attacks Perry with a squeegee, the car below them has been cleansed of its racing attire. One of the rotating car wash brushes dispatches Dr. Doofenshmirtz. After the car exits the car wash, Perry accidentally steps on the red button, activating the rocket on the undercarriage of the car and sending both it and himself into orbit. Candace runs across the street and begins repeatedly banging on the door, but Vivian comes out and begins talking about how Candace has grown so much, leaving Candace to run to Linda and tell her there's something about her car to see. Linda agrees, and Candace literally pushes her mom across the street to the garage, causing the heels of her shoes to wear out. At the same time, Perry falls to earth with the car. In the garage, Candace proudly shows Mom that the car is missing, stating that the boys did it. Linda is briefly shocked, leaving Candace to thinking she didn't see it, but then Linda gets overjoyed to see that her car has been washed, thinking Phineas and Ferb did it. It was Candace's turn to be shocked now, as her jaw drops upon seeing the washed car. Linda says it's so beautiful and had to admitt that it's worth getting excited about, thinking Candace was exaggerating a bit. As Phineas and Ferb walk in the hallway behind Linda with their trophy, she says she saw what they did today. Oblivious, Phineas, thinking Linda saw him on TV, asks if she liked it, and Linda says she loves it and makes snacks for them. The episode ends with Linda telling a dumbfounded Candace to close her mouth. Transcript Songs *''Go, Go, Phineas'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line None. What'cha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Entered from the side of the house, followed by a ride down a tube elevator (Exactly the same way as in Rollercoaster). Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *The two announcers are drawn after the show's creators, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire. According to the credits, the announcers are named Dave and Rick, but since their names are not spoken during the episode, it is not possible to determine which is which. *The name of the race (Swamp Oil 500) is a reference to Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, one of the show's creators. *Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro reveals that Candace, at some point in her past, was wearing braces. *The car Phineas drives is number 42. *One of the race car drivers is named Billy Ray. This is likely a reference to future guest star Billy Ray Cyrus, who starred in another Disney show, Hannah Montana, which also starred Jeremy's voice actor Mitchel Musso. Candace picks him out because of his "cute" red car. *Ferb doesn't talk in this episode. All he does is play the keyboard and act as the driver for car 42. *Gretchen is the first Fireside Girl after Isabella to have a speaking role in the series. She is also the first to be named on camera. *In Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro's House, when Candace says "Meap." a picture of an Asian Isabella could be seen the background. * This episode became The Fast and the Ferbulous: Danville Drift after Dr. Doofenshmirtz used his Change-inator-inator on it as part of the Spot the Diff marathon. *The billboard that was brought down, due to a race car crashing into it, was named Poven-Lube Motor Oil, likely named after the co-creator, Dan Povenmire. *This might be the first time Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated was ever advertised. *In this episode, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's teeth are sometimes shown as sharp, all-canine teeth, whenever he starts feeling particularly aggressive. *This is the first time Phineas's name is an episode title. Similarly, this is the first time any character's name is in an episode title. *First time in episode order we hear the Evil Jingle. *When the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Blimp is about to crash into the broadcasting tower, the announcer says "Oh the humanity!". This is a reference to the Hindenburg Blimp accident in 1937. An announcer at the accident was broadcasting live and said "It's smoke, and it's in flames now; and the frame is crashing to the ground, not quite to the mooring mast. Oh, the humanity! And all the passengers screaming around here." while the blimp was crashing down. *This episode marks the most times Candace attempts to get Linda to see what the boys are doing by five. *The way Isabella says "That helmet is so ''manly" sounded almost identical to how Isabella commented the rollercoaster in the Original Pitch. *The song ''If Summer Only Lasted One Day can be heard when Linda Flynn is attempting to turn on the Garcia-Shapiro's TV. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") *One of the cars knocks over a billboard advertising Poven-Lube, almost assuredly named after show co-creator, Dan Povenmire. *After Dr. Doofenshmirtz's blimp knocks the T.V. out and prevents Linda from seeing Phineas in the race, Candace says "meep", like Meap and Mitch say without the translator. ("The Chronicles of Meap") *First episode where Phineas is oblivious to someone other than Isabella, in this case Linda. *First time all the Fireside Girls were seen together. Production Information *Episode description from the original Phineas and Ferbruary 2008 press release:Phineas and Ferb-ruary press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020108.html :In the episode "The Fast and the Phineas," airing Saturday, Ferb-ruary 2, syndicated radio personalities Mark Thompson and Brian Phelps (aka Mark and Brian) guest star as race announcers when Phineas and Ferb "trick out" the family car and enter it into a race at the local track. Isabella and her expert Fireside Girls Troop serve as the pit crew to ensure Phineas and Ferb win. Candace attempts to interrupt Mom's bridge game to get her to notice what the boys are up to, while simultaneously trying to get Jeremy, the hunky boy who works at Mr. Slushy Burger, to notice her. Meanwhile Perry the Platypus tracks down Dr. Doofenshmirtz inside his blimp and foils his plot to deflate everything inflatable in the world. International Premieres * June 2, 2011 (Disney XD Canada) Errors * When the cameraman takes a picture of Candace she has a bitter face and her hands are at her sides, but the picture comes out with her looking shocked and attempting to shield herself with her hands. * When Isabella shows Phineas his pit crew, three errors were shown at the same time: *# Ginger's hair is cut, but when Gretchen asks if the car is fuel-injected, Ginger has her long hair back. *# The space between Gretchen's legs is white. *# Holly has no eyebrows. * When Dr. Doofenshmirtz accidentally presses the Deflate-inator Ray, it reflects off of something and hits the blimp, releasing its air. But in the scene after Candace's screech, the blimp seems to be normal, only that it is hitting the broadcasting tower. * Before the race, Isabella is shown in her scout uniform. During the race, she's in her regular pink clothes. * The Garcia-Shapiro house appears to have been placed directly in front of the Flynn-Fletcher house, though it should be much farther away, as both households are across the street from each other. * In the beginning as well as on "Oil on Candace", the Deflate-inator Ray is shown at a narrow angle but later Doofenshmirtz reveals that there is a room with a mouse wheel in it. * At the beginning of the episode when the title appears, there is another yard visible behind the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, but later when Phineas looks over the back fence the race track is seen. * When Candace slams on the door of Garcia-Shapiro house to show the missing car, the door bell button is gold colored. * When Candace says "Meep." her belt is missing. * When Candace turns on the TV, there is only one remote instead of the three that used to be there. * When Perry is sent into space on top of the car, the band on his fedora is light brown, when it should be black. * Milly comes to be a part of the pit crew, but during Phineas's pit stop and throughout the rest of the episode, Milly has strangely disappeared. * When Phineas and Ferb greet Linda near the end and Linda sees them, they can be easily seen carrying the trophy, but for some reason, Linda didn't see it. * When Candace says "That was last week, Mrs. Garcia Shapiro" if you look closely you can see that Ferb's big eye is facing the audience in the background. * When Doofenshmirtz is pushed on the -inator by Perry, the blimp is going towards the right, when the beam reflects on it, the blimp is going towards the left. * The beam from the Deflate-inator ray should have been vectored into the ground by the angle of the mirror rather than rebound directly up towards the blimp. * The car gets washed but Phineas and Ferb never destroy the remote; therefore Linda should've seen it. * When Candace says "She has no idea" and gasps at seeing an empty garage, an echo can be heard indicating that there is nothing in the room. However, when she says "Gotcha" and when she brings Linda in, no echo can be heard. * When Candace sees the empty garage, the garage door is open, but she only brings Linda to see it through the house and the door leading to the garage from the kitchen. * When Candace switched the TV to the channel showing Phineas winning, Linda should've heard it. * Despite Candace trying to bust her brothers from attempts two through five, Phineas and Ferb weren't home yet. Candace mentions this later on in the series. * When Candace turns to look back after ringing the doorbell of the Garcia-Shapiro household, her head is in an impossible position. Continuity None. Allusions *'The Fast and the Furious' - The episode title is a parody of the popular movie. *'Speed Racer' - The song, Go, Go, Phineas, is a highly possible allusion of the 1960s anime, Speed Racer and its live-action film of the same name. *'Grease' - The song also bears close resemblance to the line "Grease Lightning, Go Grease Lightning" from the movie, Grease (including identical choreography from Isabella and the girls.) *'Hindenburg Disaster' - When the deflating Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated blimp is crashing into the TV signal tower by the racetrack, the TV announcer begins to yell, "Oh, the humanity!" before the signal goes out. This is a reference to the Hindenburg disaster: the news reporter covering landing of the blimp shouted "Oh, the humanity!" as the blimp burst into flames. *'The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy' - The racecar is number 42, which is the answer to life, the universe, and everything in this book. *'Psycho' - Candace screams when she realizes she grabbed the wrong photo, and a musical "sting" is heard in the background that is similar to what played during the shower attack scene in [[wikipedia:Psycho (1960 film)|Alfred Hitchcock's Psycho]]. *'Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark' - Perry's fight with Dr Doofenshmirtz in the car wash finishes in a manner similar to Indy's fight with the guard near the plane. The guard is unaware of the plane's propeller about to hit him from behind until the last moment, Indy covers his head with his arms just before the impact. Perry's fedora especially adds to the similarity of the scene. *A sign that one of the race cars crashes into is labeled Poven-Lube Motor Oil, similar to Dan Povenmire's last name. *'Men In Black' - The red button on the car's remote control refers to the little red button in the movie. *'Looney Tunes' - When Candace runs over to see what her brothers are doing she makes a pull over just like the Road Runner. *'Toy Story 2' - The phrase, "Run! Run like the wind!" that Heinz said may be from the film, Toy Story 2 in which it is one of Woody's catchphrase. Woody says to Bullseye, "Run like the wind, Bullseye!". *'The Muppets' - Candace says "Meep", a direct quote from Beaker's Speech. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace, Additional Voices * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom, Additional Voices * Alyson Stoner as Isabella, Additional Voices * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy, Additional Voices * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices * Bobby Gaylor as Buford , Additional Voices * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Mark Thompson as Announcer Dave, Additional Voices * Brian Phelps as Announcer Rick, Additional Voices * Ariel Winter as Gretchen * Keone Young as Dancer , Additional Voices * Eileen Galindo as Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References pl:Szybcy i Fineaszowi Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes